The Black Death (Civ6)
The Black Death is a single-player scenario in Civilization VI: Gathering Storm. Intro The Black Death ravaged Europe and Western Asia in the mid-14th century, killing a greater share of the population than any other event in world history. The pandemic killed millions, ruined economies, upended political dynasties and transformed the face of the Western world. Your task is to lead your nation through the calamity: keep your population alive, your economy strong, and your faith unshaken amidst a world of terror and desperation. Gameplay The scenario is set in the medieval times during the Black Death. There is no multiplayer mode in this scenario. The scenario can be won by researching the final technology, Invention, or the final civic, The Middle Class, before 85 turns have passed. In The Black Death, a plague regularly sweeps over the continent, originating from port cities of different nations. If a unit ends its turn on a tile with the plague, it loses 20 health. Cities with plague also have a high risk of losing population. By default, plague-stricken tiles cannot be worked, which makes cities lose a lot more of their population and yields. The player is also regularly presented with events where one must usually choose between two bad choices, which usually have to do with cities losing yields. Strategy One should focus on either producing enough or to research either the final technology or civic. While it may seem tempting to attack your neighboring nations who may be weakened by the plague, it is very difficult to keep your armies alive with the plague around, and it's equally difficult to produce more units with the cities crippled by the plague. So build either Campuses or Theater Squares early on while you still can -- remember that cities with too few citizens cannot build new districts. Fast units, namely Knights, are, however, useful in pillaging enemy districts and improvements, as pillaging Campuses yields , pillaging Theater Squares yields , and pillaging Farms yields Health. And while on the subject of combat, note that in this scenario Encampments and City Centers cannot perform ranged attacks. Finally, as the yields of your cities will inevitably be crippled in the course of the scenario, you should be prepared to acquire your new units and buildings by some other means: either purchase them with or by . Civilizations * Alfonso XI (Castile) ** Civilization Ability: Sword of Faith (All Castilian units gain the 'Holy Fervor' unit command: once per turn, the unit may spend to restore its moves and attacks.) * Emperor Louis IV (Holy Roman Empire) ** Civilization Ability: Teutonic Order (Teutonic Knight unique unit replaces Swordsmen. Teutonic Knights have no maintenance and +8 Combat Strength when fighting in enemy territory.) ** Unique Unit: Teutonic Knight * King Edward III (England) ** Civilization Ability: Labor Coercion (All English cities gain the 'Coerce' command: spend to allow a plague-stricken tile to work, improve, or build for 10 turns.) * King Philip VI (France) ** Civilization Ability: Papal Leadership (France's government gains a special 'Papal Policy' wildcard slot. This slot is optional, but consumes per turn if used.) Special Features Districts * Walled Quarter Buildings * Guildhall * Keep * Mass Grave * Plague Hospital Units * Flagellant * Plague Doctor * Scholar * Teutonic Knight Technologies * Civil Engineering * Invention * Medicine Civics * Higher Learning * Labor Economy * The Middle Class * Wage Reform Governments * Catholic Monarchy Policy Cards * Civil Quarantine * Commercial League * Cottage Industries * Fealty * Indenture * Labor Market * Noblesse Oblige * Pogrom * Public Servants * Skilled Trades * Specialization * Studia Generalia * Urban Underclass Videos , Dave McDonough, and Carl Harrison play The Black Death in a pre-launch livestream of Gathering Storm.]] Related achievements Category:Scenarios (Civ6) Category:The Black Death Category:Civilization VI: Gathering Storm